The Drowsy Days Of Miss Hall
by jamiencompany
Summary: Miss Natalie Hall is an S Class Mage of Fairy Tail, who spends half of her time sleeping. She wakes up after several months to find new Guild Member Lucy, and joins her and Team Natsu on their Adventures. Forming new bonds and strengthening bonds of friendship along the way and coming to terms with a past that seems hopelessly obsessed with her along the way.
1. Chapter 1: A Sleepy Awakening

A/N: Hello readers... If there are any this is my first story in a long time, that doesn't mean I expect you guys to tolerate this story if you don't like the first couple of chapters, it's just a warning, And Of Course I do not own Fairy Tail, If I did the character I'm writing about would be in it, Anyway please leave comments, constructive ones, I have not done this in a while, so I hope you enjoy this rather odd ride of a story 

-Jamiencompany

There was one girl in the guild that was odd. She was always in her room at fairy hills. She always seemed to be sleeping. Nobody woke her up knowing what her fury was like. But one day when a girl named Lucy came, that was all changed.

...?...

My eyes fell open and the room was blurry. My eyes scanned the darkly lit room, my butterflies that had surrounded me flew around the room quickly lighting the room. Creating a luminescent rainbow that quickly lit all my lighting fixtures and returned to following me around. One butterfly though carried a pair of black glasses. I raise my chin in preparation and I feel the familiar weight on my nose.

I looked to the left and found my calendar. If was a special type that kept the date for you. I had apparently been asleep for seven months. Sighing I got up and walked over to the mirror. Looking down at my form I frowned lightly.

My black with silver streaks hair was in messy curls that happened when I slept for long periods of time. My eyes were a cloudy grey green at the moment but when I was fully awake they would be fully alert and a little brighter. I was only 5'5 and no matter how long I slept nothing was going to change that. Looking at how long my hair had gotten,it had reached my ankles I quickly rummaged around for my special scissors which I bought for this reason. I shortened my hair to twelve inches and straightened It, making it longer.

I quickly took a shower and changed to my regular clothes. A long sleeved black dress that reached to my knees, a blue cropped jacket with a spade on the left end corner, a silver chain belt with a mask and a sword hooked to it, dark blue tights, and black boots to finish of the look. Smiling at myself I quickly placed my hair in an up ponytail and walked to my secondary room.

Staring at the large cage that held my silver owl I smiled at it opening the latch and it immediately flew out. A new butterfly was entering my room a paper clinging to it. Staring at the paper I started to read it.

An S class mission... A beast was terrorizing a town and any mages had been killed that were sent there... Perfect! Turning to the butterfly, "Did you inform Master that it was taken?" The butterfly bobbed twice signaling yes. Smiling at the butterfly I held out my hand and it landed quickly. Slowly it started to merge with my skin turning into a butterfly silhouette tattoo. Sighing happily I finally walk out if my room to the world which I had left for far too long...

...

Sitting in the edge of the carriage I finally felt the jolt of the stop. "Alright Miss Hall this is far as I can go. Have you heard about the beast that is terrorizing this town? They kept on sending wizards yet none could stop it and they came back heavily injured. I'm worried Miss." "Have any been killed?" "Yes, Miss though most have only been injured." "Then Martin, there's no need to worry my job just became a hell of a lot easier." I smiled at the old driver and went on my way to finish a hopefully interesting quest...

A/N: Whelp that marks the first chapter hope you enjoyed it, if not there are thousands of other stories that are probably more to your tastes... Hopefully. Have a Great Morning, Afternoon, Evening and hopefully a new chapter will be out soon. - A Fan of Fairytail AKA Jamiencompany

PS: This is literally an introduction of the character almost a profile but I don't really like writing profiles, soooo hopefully it becomes less expositive( If that's even a real word, ehh it's better than expositiony) in the next few chapters. I have a basic idea of where this is going so I'm not completely clueless...


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Get Some Intel

A/N: Hello everybody, here's the next chapter of this 'trial' of mine. I like it myself, and I hope the same for you. Have a good read of this character establishing chapter and an even greater day.

-jamiencompany

Grinning as I walk into the quiet town, a woman seemed to be waiting for me. She was on the plump side, with long purple hair. She had a smile of relief on her face as she saw me walk. "Are you the S Rank Mage, lass?" Nodding once, "Can you tell me about the beast that's been harassing your town, like what it looks like or how many people it's killed or injured?" I prompt her quickly.

The woman nodded her face turning grim. "It hasn't killed any of the villagers... Yet. Many have been seriously injured though. None have died from those injuries. Those that came back conscious describe it as a cat like beast, with sharp fangs and a nasty pair of claws that could tear metal like butter. It's hide is very dense and nothing could pierce it... As for mages like yourself they mainly meet a terrible en..." She cut herself off probably mad because she might have scared me away. Her eyes shifting to my own.

I grin at her and quickly say, "Well then looks like I've got a fun job on my hand... Is there any herbal type of shops I can go to? Now that I have a little more information I'd like to prepare. No worries, by tomorrow your town shall be monster free."

The woman's shoulders relaxed pleased and content with my confidence. "Good on ya lass, by your words I should have the pay ready by then. Oh, and as for that herbal shop... Miss Rivers down the road probably has what you need, she has all kinds of odd remedies and herbs for the strangest things, she's apparently dating her supplier. Her shop's called by her own name so you can't miss it."

Smiling at her once more I follow her extended hand waving as I go. "Good Luck! Lass, you'll need as much as you can get to face a nasty beast like that..."

...

Sighing as I exit the shop giggling following me before the door finally closes. I fix my hair quickly. "Some people..." Does anybody know about personal space anymore... Finally reaching the edge of town, I feel my butterflies disperse around my own body.

"Look for anything that matches the description that the mayor gave us." The rainbow of color once again dispersed this time into the large forest surroundings. I sit down and wait allowing drops of color to build into my hand. Forming a blue dolphin in a green sea in one hand, and I form a pink ring in the other. I then make the dolphin swim through the hoop.

My ten minutes of wait was spent like this, creating shapes with the light magic. The butterflies flooded around me, most of them weaved through the trees showing me the way. Twin green butterflies stayed and started to merge into my skin returning to their inky shapes.

Two butterfly silhouette tattoos form on my clavicle and at my heels two green sets of wings, one either side. The wings start to flap slowly and gracefully and I was lifted off the ground by seven inches. I started to almost skate across the air weaving through the trees following my multicolored companions.

I followed them into a clearing, and start to hear soft footfalls. Growling ensues from the right edge of the glade we were now situated in. The butterflies flying pattern had gotten more erratic going over and around my body trying to keep a barrier between me and the ominous noise. Signaling with my arm they once again dispersed around the woods, to form a ring around the area of me and the mysterious beast.

I fall six inches, and my green helpers go to help their brethren. Suddenly the footfalls stopped from an area behind me. Turning around as slowly as possible, I see the creature that had terrified so many villagers...

A/N: ... And Cut! Sorry about the cliff hanger that's just how I naturally find an end to the cohesive idea. -jamiencompany


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting With The Beast

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time. (I'm easy to side track) Im not giving up on this fic by an means, I just have an erratic update schedule that is mainly more frequent with the more free time I get.(Like any other poster on this sight.) I have corrected some of the odder mistakes of the previous two chapter so that this story is less.. Awkward. Please comment, comments show interest and it gives me more reason to write. Enjoy the new chapter guys. (PS: Like every one else on the site, as far as I know, I don't own Fairy Tail this is purely a fan made creation)

-jamiencompany

And the Mayor's description though vague, was accurate. There stood a large and about ten foot catlike creature. It looked more like a panther, with blackish blue fur and bright green eyes. It was made of pure muscle and had razor sharp claws decorating it's cute, in my opinion anyway, paws. It's mouth was formed in a half snarl, though curiosity was making its presence known in those large deep eyes.

I slowly raised my arm holding out my hand allowing the palm to be available for the cat's touch or smelling uses, if only for its curious mood. The cat got closer to me slinking slowly and gracefully smelling the air around me. Sometimes it's eyes would flick towards the butterflies almost eyeing them warily.

I grin slowly as the cat grows closer and finally leaned into my hand. I carefully open my pouch that resided on my left thigh. Grabbing the item I had gotten at the herbal store. Lifting the arm that held it the panther like creature flinched slightly and then it's eyes grew wide as I revealed...

Catnip!

The bright green eyes gleamed in pure glee and want. The cat starts to purr and nuzzle its face into the plant, acting kind of high the entire time. The creature wasn't too bad to handle in all actuality but, then again nobody had quite the same style as I do when it comes magic.

The main part of my magic was the creation of bond and as such I needed a calmer atmosphere to create such things. Bond magic while similar to Take Over was in fact very ritualistic and could have serious repercussions if not handled well. That's what the butterflies were for in all seriousness. The type that I was bonded to were a magical breed after all.

Diamond Tip Butterflies were an interesting group of creatures. All were a variety of different colors, even black and white, and the only similarity visually was their body type and the white-silvery tips on their wings that could at their best cut through steel, hence the name. Their coloration wasn't just to make them look extra pretty, it was to show what type of elemental magic they enhanced, and could to a small degree with aid use.

This is what made them so interesting after all. All had different types of affects such as generating heat or flames if there was massive amount or even filling the air with magical toxins that could dampen the magic's effects. The one ability they all shared though, was the golden dust all secreted.

The dust like everything else about them wasn't for show. It was a natural relaxant that in great quantities could be used as a tranquilizer. Currently only a little was being used to make sure the gigantic cat's natural aggression was a tiny blip on its wide range of instincts. For now this cat wasn't going to attack.

The cat was now playing around with its special gift that I had brought just got him. He looks up at me playful look in his eyes. He lunges forward and tackles me. I feel the anxious stir in their air as my butterflies start to draw closer. I grin waving away the butterflies before they interfere, it was getting to the delicate part of the mission. I tap him on the nose. "Boop." I say and he scrunched his face up in distaste.

Although maybe not because he started to lick my face with a sandpapery tongue. "Stop, it tickles!" I laugh loudly. I pause looking at him. "I really need to think up a name for you..." I say looking at the beastly kitty. "Salem? No, no, too normal. Mortimer?.. That makes me think of death... Avira! How about that?" I ask giving a wide grin.

The cat to some degree must have understood my words as he shows his contentment with the name with a rough lick that made the right side of my hair stick up. I pat it down glancing at the tall creature. "Hey, Avira, want to form a bond that will last a life time?"

A/N: Thats the end for this chapter guys. Please comment as they do help in making the writing better. Only constructive criticism if needed please. Nothing hateful as it's pretty much pointless and will go ignored. Anyway, have a great morning, afternoon, or evening guys!

-jamiencompany


	4. Chapter 4: Her Mission's End

A/N: This one was pretty quick write and as I have no beta reader... Any little odd mistake can and is bound to occur. (It's also a sorry for not posting in while) The end of the introduction is here and soon our resident OC will be interacting with our beloved main characters. Have a great read guys.

Special thanks to: kankananime123, my first reviewer for this story.

sarah scarlet xX, kankananime123, purplegirl66, oddject, h84th3win, franchdeblack, Readinglover3(aren't we all?), and last but certainly not least:Gladius52. Thank you all so much for following the story(it made me always have this story in the back of my mind.)

Stalking Cat and all underlined names for favoriting the story, I'm happy to see you guys like it.

-jamiencompany

I grin walking back into the small but apparently profitable town, a few of the butterflies who didn't want to return to ink yet trailing behind me. 'It has to be to get enough money for an S Rank.. Or the Magical Council is paying for it...' Dawn had broken already and the town had started bustling with the lives that inhabited it daily. The mayor stood in the square a solemn look on her face. I call out to her.

She looks up towards me stunned, and then a large grin was blooming across her face. "Lass, good to see ya, did you get the job done?" She asked running up to me. I smile at her. "About that... As long as the cat-like beast is gone from the village, then the contract is completed correct?" I ask her.

She looks at me slightly confused. "Of course lass, and clearly you have destroyed from the mere fact your pretty much in the same state as I saw you just yesterday." I grin at her. "I didn't have to destroy him.. Avira." I say, moving my hair to rest on my back.

The confusion on the mayor's face was far more prominent now. On my shoulders rested a tiny sack-like blackish-blue cat doll with bright green buttons for eyes. It made quiet mewling sounds as it moved around my shoulder. Disbelief now widened her eyes. "There's no way that can be the same beast that has been terrorizing the village, lass..."

"Magic can make most anything possible my dear mayor." She looked at me with a seriousness in her gaze. "You'll have to show me proof, lass." I glance around the town. "We should probably head to a nearby field or something, I don't want to scare the residents." The larger female nods my intent understood.

After a quick walk and finally getting to a grove far enough away from curious eyes. I motioned for the mayor to give me some space as I placed the little cat on the ground in front of us. I close my eyes searching for the rather large blip that normally marked the cat, was confined. Locking onto it I felt myself linking to that mark and breaking the very chain I created.

"Oh my!" The mayor shouted falling back in shock, a tree being her sole support. Her hand resting on her breast. Before her stood the proud and smug shadowy cat, Avira. He leaned for ward stretching as his tail flitted back and forth. He took one glance at the mayor before turning his back to her and laying to rest behind me. I pat his head and he purrs in contentment leaning his head against my much smaller body, I dig my heels into the ground to remain unmoved.

"That's the beast that's been terrorizing the town... And you domesticated it?" She asks a look of awe overcoming her soft features. I snort slightly. "There's no point in trying to domesticate such a proud creature, I just made him a mutually beneficial offer. We've now got a Bond that shall never be shaken."

Admiration never leaving the mayor's face she asks, "Bond?" I smile at her glad she asked. "It's my main magic in all honesty. Take Over Magic is derived from it though its principles are very different. In Take Over, a Mage literally takes over the power of whatever creature they have fought. In Bond Magic, a Mage forms a connection to any creature or human and they give each other their strength..."

"... Like Take Over, Bond mages can take the form of those they're are bonded to, though it is more like a fusion between the two parties. Also it is more like shared strength over taken strength. When forming a Bond, it becomes a sort of contract that two parties agree to join in order to fulfill a need or want. In this case Avira just wants more strength, pretty good and simple contract that works pretty well..."

"...Although because of this Bond magic is far older and far more dangerous in some cases Forced Bonding never results in anything good for the Bond Mage who is put a/Nhrough it, after all." She tries to get a grasp on all that I had just explained to her. She was probably a little overwhelmed at how much information I had just given her... I get a little carried away when talking about Bonding. Hehehe. I ruffle my hair slightly at the awkward silence that permeated the grove.

After a minute or two, the mayor regains her composure sending me a grin. "Alright Lass, it looks like you completed your mission. The money will be sent to your guild soon." She extends her hand and I shake it firmly. "I'll hold you to that... I suppose it's time for me to go. "It was nice meeting you lass." She says agreeing with me. Waving me off...

A/N: And that's the last we'll be seeing of that mayor. I actually like writing for her. I think it's because I like the word las... As always comments will be appreciated. And of course guys: Have a great morning, afternoon, and Evening

-jamiencompany


	5. Chapter 5: A Reunion of Friends

A/N: Hey I'm back for the next chapter and Natalie is finally back to the guild! School has been busy so sorry to those who've been waiting and as always I don't own Fairy Tail in any form and have a great read guys.

-jamiencompany

After re-locking Avira's form down to its much more manageable one, I left the grove and started to head back to the guild. I think only Master knew I had woken up. I grin at the thought of the looks on every bodies' faces when I show up, it had been a pretty long time since I had been up.

I walked down the familiar streets of magnolia a smile on my face as I greeted some of the non magical citizens. All were either very happy to see me, or had completely forgotten who I was. Typical.

Soon the familiar banner greeted me. I paused outside the door considering... How pissed on a scale of one to ten will everybody be to see me... I had actually slept in by a month or two, compared to my original intent of only five months as I had told them... Whatever...

Pushing open the doors. "I'm back!' I called. Everyone looked at me in shock for a second. Mirajane smiled at me from across the room. "Welcome home." Everybody seemed to have gotten out of their stupor as I was now surrounded. I got a pat on the back, though it felt more like I was getting rammed by a seriously pissed off goat. "That was an manly entrance." Ahh, Elfman, only you would greet a girl in such a way.

"...thanks..." I say. "So you finally got up, and you also seem a little bigger." Cana said groping my boobs... I sent her a half grin. "You haven't changed at all." That stopped her. She teared up, falsely I might add. "That's the thing you decided to say to me after you finally returned from your dreamless sleep?" I nod. "It's not really dreamless... I actually have some really weird dreams."

"Like what?" I glance to the side. "Well there was that one where Happy was my mother... Or the one where you and I were dating..." "What was that?" Cana asked clearly suspicious. "Nothing. Natsu just turned into a pigeon in one of my dreams before I woke up, actually. I think it's because whenever Happy transports Natsu all I can see are Happy's wings on Natsu's back." I say quickly walking away and to a familiar ginger Casanova.

"Hey Loki, where's the ornament?" The girls were always hanging off of him after all. Honestly half the time I'm pretty sure he doesn't know there names... But that's just a theory. He grinned at me. "I haven't found her yet, wanna take up the job?" He asked sending me a grin. I send him one of my own. "Nope." And off to the next person I hadn't seen in a while: Gray! And he was already half naked. "Gray, here's a shirt."

He looks at himself and I hand him a t-shirt. "Thanks, Natalie." He said slightly embarrassed. "It's always good to be prepared around you Gray." I say patting him on the back. I decided not to tell him that the t-shirt was a souvenir from the village. I had seen it, it reminded me of Gray, and I bought. Not a truly compelling story. Anyway, after that quick interlude of stripping...

I finally made it to Mirajane. She had on a wide smile and quickly enveloped me in a hug. "It's been a long time since I've seen those pretty eyes." I felt my face heat up... 'Mira' "They're covered by my glasses, I have no idea how you saw them." She giggled.

"So whose your new friend?" Mira asked locking eyes onto the sack doll that constitutes Avira's current form. I pick him up holding him out to her. Mira coos looking at him as he walks around my hand.

"His name's Avira, my newest bonded that I got from the mission I had just went on." Mira picks him up examining him. "What does he look like normally?" She asks looking at me. "He's a ten foot seven hundred pound blue-black wild cat with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen."

Mira looked at me with an teasing gleam in her eyes. "It seems you have a tendency to like cute and deadly now don't you?" I smirk at her. "Now why does that seem like your talking about someone, sorry I mean something else?" We grinned at each other.

God, I was happy to be back...

A/N: The meetings aren't done yet, don't worry. In my mind Natsu and Lucy come to the guild later. Most of the guild knows Natalie's habit to sleep months of the year away so by now they're pretty used to it and seeing her again is a sort of ritual by this point. As always please comment guys and have a great morning, afternoon, and evening

-jamiencompany


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

A/N: New chapter, I'll try to keep regularly posting on Wednesday but I don't know how that will work out. As always please comment. And Disclaimer, no I don't own fairy tail or have any tie to the series besides as a fan. -jamiencompany

I had finally settled down, after many more of the guild members greeted me at least those that weren't on missions or hadn't come yet, with a piece of cake made especially by Mira for me. It was a cheesecake, and it was a best thing I had had in several months. I waved to Gray as he went on a job and then, I hum as I take another bite, looking at it though, ... Wait...

"Hey Mirajane!" I call looking at the white haired female. She turns to look at me from where she had been washing some of the cups. "When's Erza back from whatever job she took?" She smiled at me. "Hmm, pretty soon actually. Oh, and if your wondering about the master, he left for some meeting with the other guilds masters." I nod.

'Have I done anything recently that could tick her off, besides sleeping in... No... Thank God.' "Chewing to make sure she doesn't rebuff you too badly when she gets back." I smile at Mirajane. "You know me way too well, Mira."

Mira just grinned at me. "We are best friends, Natalie." I feel warmth travel through me.

"You're right, Mira... Need any help?" I ask looking around the guild hall. "Yep, you could help me bus and wait tables, if you don't mind of course." Mira said holding her hand to her face in thought. "I wouldn't have asked if I minded Mira." "Great!" I spent the rest of the day helping out Mira, it was pretty fun as it helped me get reacquainted with everything I'd been missing...,

...

Two days passed and I met somebody new. Natsu had arrived back in the guild a wide grin on his face, the mission must have gone well, with Gray and some blonde chick trailing behind him. She must be a new member. Natsu looks around for a second until his eyes lock with mine. "Hey Jay! It's been a long time since I've seen you! Fight me!." I just take another sip of my drink, which was hot chocolate, I have such a sweet tooth.

"Not today Natsu I don't have any of my flat out combat ready bonded within the vicinity. Soooo, I'll rain check you on that." I say tearing myself away from the creamy chocolaty goodness. Natsu pouts at me and folds his arms to his chest. "You just got up and you're already no fun." I just raise my eyebrow at him. "Hi Natalie!." I look down at the table.

Happy stood there with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Happy, wants some fish? I'll treat you." Happy's smile grew wider "Really?" "Yeah, it's a type of birthday present since I missed your last one." He grinned broadly at me, "Thanks!" I look at the blond girl, "Nice to meet you are you our new member?" She flushes but then looks me over in aww... What? "Are you Natalie Hall?" I nod once confusion still very much a thing.

"I can't believe I got to meet the Ace Bond Mage!" She said happily. 'Wasn't there a magazine article about that a while ago... That's probably where she got that from.' I smile at her. "Thank you for the compliment but I'm only a pretty good Bond Mage, I would never call myself an Ace..." I frown. She smiled at me... "Your name." I prompted for a second. She flushed again. "Lucy, I'm a celestial spirit mage." I feel my smile reform a bit.

"Wow, really? We've never had that type of mage in the guild at least for as I've known..." I say thoughtfully. Lucy grins at me. I match her. I actually like our new member...

...

Erza was coming, or at least that's what Loke said. He was freaked out of course. I sit in my seat two pieces of cake in front of me. I take a bite of mine humming again. I really need to steal Mirajane's recipe... Looking forward Erza entered with a gilded monster horn. Nice reward. Erza, being Erza, proceeded to insult and berate everybody in the guild.

She finally looks at me, and I think her glare softened for a second before doubling. "And finally, Natalie, there are so many things I could complain about, like how your already eating too many sweets, or the fact that you slept later than planned, have you even taken a job since you woke up?" Mirajane spoke up. "She took a job as soon as she woke up, though for the last couple of days she's been reacquainting herself and helping me with the guild."

Erza nodded approvingly. Finally that glare of her's broke and she finally smiled at me. "I'm just happy to see you up and running." I nod grinning at the red head. Her face grew serious again. "I actually was hoping you were up, Natalie, Gray, and Natsu, there's something I need your help with." I almost choke on a delicious piece of cake. "W-what would that be?" I finally choke out hitting my chest.

'Makarov's going to freak out the second he hears about this... Oh, the property damage.' Erza explains about Lullaby and yeah, that's definitely a problem that's deserving of all four of us working as a team. Erza finally finishes while sitting down next to me taking a bite out of the piece I had ready for her. I knew she couldn't resist it. Hehehe.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy left soon left afterwards to get ready. Lucy a little later after Mirajane asked her to accompany us on the mission. I don't think Erza noticed Lucy though... After Erza finished her piece and got up to leave. After three steps she turned back around to me. "Well?" Erza prompted me. "Well, what?" I ask right back. "Aren't you going to help me pack?" She asks.

I think about it for a second and turn it her shaking my head. "Nah, I much rather stay here for a while." Erza huffs and grabs me. "Noooooooo!" I yell as I was dragged reaching out for my precious cake. Why does Erza always eat faster than me?

A/N: And next chapter we have our first arc with the whole team! Yay! That took me way too long to get to here. Please comment and have a nice morning, afternoon, and evening guys! -jamiencompany


	7. Chapter 7: A Mission With Friends

A/N: Hey guys I decided to post this chapter early as I already finished. I am not beta'd so there might be a few mistakes. Please Comment, they inspire me and help me figure out what I am good at. Disclaimer, I don't own fairy tail(shocker) though I do own Natalie and her current Bonds. Have a great read

-jamiencompany

I sat on one of the bigger cases on the cart with my shoulders hunched. Obviously I would always help Erza out, she's one of my best friends on par with Mirajane. But why does she have to be so forceful? Erza walked in front of me dragging the cart behind. The one good thing about helping Erza out in spite of the jelly like state I had gone to rest after all the lifting, was that Erza would give me a free ride on her stuff.

We arrived at the station soon enough. As we, Erza, walked in I was greeted with the sight of Gray and Natsu fighting like usual. Erza quickly intercepted them and they were doing that weird hugging thing. Erza was fooled like normal. I jump down and grin at them. They smile back relief on both their faces. "At least you don't have to help her pack all of that boys." I say motioning to the pile of suitcases.

They hold sympathy and pat my back going, "it's okay, it's okay." I start fighting them off. "No touching." I say making an x with both of my arms. After a minute of play fighting I finally walk over to Erza leaning against her as she talks to Lucy. "Seriously, Lucy, thank you for coming, with these guys it's kind of hard to keep damages to a minimum." I say a wry grin on my face. Erza hums in agreement.

"It's also a good way for both of us to get know our new guild mate right Erza?" I ask looking at the red head. "It's always good to have the girl guild members to be comrades in arms." I hum. "Did you hear that Lucy took out a gorilla with just one pinky?" Erza said shifting the conversation. "No way really?" I ask glancing at the red head. "She will truly make a strong female mage for the guild."

I pull Erza in a hug although it was a little painful. "Like we are Erza?" She agrees and I can tell because, she pulls me into her chest. Owwwwww! Most people love marshmallow hell, but when its this hard I doubt that's the correct title anymore... After a minute of torture she finally lets go. "We should probably get on the train, guys." I say hearing the whistle. Everyone agrees. I hope Natsu doesn't get sick...

...

He did, and I had to move to sit next to Gray and Lucy. "Hey what type of magic do you have, Erza?" Lucy asks, probably curious as to why everybody's scared of her. "Erza's is super cool and beautiful." Happy cuts in. I glance at him. "I actually think Gray's and Natalie's are far prettier." Erza said thoughtfully.

"That depends on my partner..." I say thoughtfully. Like the butterflies were really pretty but I don't know how Avira could be construed that way. Gray makes the guild symbol. I feel a warmth at the middle of my back as I look at the tiny sculpture. Gray does a quick explanation of how his magic works and then everybody looks to me.

"Well, as you know Lucy I'm a Bond Mage. Do you fully know what that means?" I ask looking at her. Lucy pauses thoughtfully. "The only thing I've heard is that it's very old and delicate." I hum in agreement. "That's a good place to start. The title of the magic is self explanatory, it's magic that deals with bonds. I can form bonds with any living creature and depending on how long I've been working on the bond I can do things like..."

I trail off holding my left arm out. There were twenty small butterfly tattoos intertwined together. I felt my magic pulse as the tattoos lifted and yellow Diamond Tip Butterflies, the lightning class. I felt our magical connection through the air and brought it closer to my body, letting it engulf me.

I felt them pull my own magic towards them and this repeated a few seconds before it was so strong that The air seemed to filled with electricity and the butterflies were gone but definitely not because of a tattoo...

Lucy POV

Natalie had started out with a pretty brief explanation, though it seemed like she had wanted to say more. I wonder if she does that a lot... Natalie held out her arm and closed her eyes. A lot of butterflies... Peeled themselves off her arm and fluttered into the air. A light started emanating from both Natalie and the butterflies that got brighter and brighter until, she could no longer be seen.

A few seconds later the light dissipates and Natalie appeared with a strange look. I let out a gasp. Her hair was blonde, far spikier and shorter than the normal basic straight along black hair she had had through the few days I had known her, her eyes instead of the normal grey appeared a bright green-brown color. The only other thing to note was the pair of gigantic pair of golden wings.

She wore a dress similar to the one Natalie wore before except the sleeves were far more jagged and the colors had switched to black and yellow. She grinned at me. "This is an intermediary bond fusion. Fusions, they're called that for lack of a better word, is when the Bond Mages reach a certain point in bond contracts and both parties can fully understand and connect each other."

"When the bond is strong you can fuse your bodies together to create a stronger whole. I take on the features of the my Bond partner physical and magical at the height of our Bond when it is truly unbreakable. Bond magic's entire concept is to create a visible bond between the Mage and their partner. I guess the concept can be very beautiful... But I don't think about it that way..."

Natalie finishes and a light envelopes her and she appears again in her normal clothes. The butterflies that had been a part of the bond were resting on Natalie slowly twitching their wings. Natalie had an odd satisfied smile on her face. No, I have to agree with Erza, Natalie's bond magic is beautiful...

A/N: Well that's the end... For now. Please comment guys. And have a great morning, afternoon, and evening guys.

-jamiencompany


	8. Chapter 8: The Action Starts

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while and sorry for not updating in... Months. I've been busy with so much stuff in school(SATs and AP classes), and my older brother had a baby that I watch a lot. So I didn't really have the time or energy to add into this fic, although I had been writing a bit for this every now and then. I had wanted to finish the whole train station scene before I posted but, I really wanted to get this out. This fic has a soft spot in my heart I started it when I was fourteen and didn't post it until I was 17(a friend made me), and I'm eighteen now*screaming* I've been looking through past chapters and there are a few mistakes here and there so after I post this I'm going to go through and make adjustments and edit. I'll probably have a friend also look through it for a new pair of eyes. I really enjoy writing the character of Natalie so do expect new chapters even if my posting isn't the most regular...

Shout out to Phantom G! Honestly that review helped me keep DDMH, in the back of my mind lol. And yes there will be some romance, but that's not the most important part of the story.

So after that wall of texts... Enjoy guys!

-jamiencompany 

Disclaimer: I in no way own fairy tail, just the drowsy Miss. Hall.

Natalie POV

Did we... Leave Natsu on the train? I see him reaching out towards us... Crap! I turn to Erza. "Well, what do you wanna do?" I ask her. She looked like she wanted to punish herself. Of course. "No time for that, come on Erza, think! We gotta get Natsu." She shakes her head and snaps out of it. "We're going to need a car." I nod. "Right." We run to the entrance of the station and finding the first car we could find.

Erza pushes the driver out of her seat. "Sorry this is an emergency, get in guys." I jump into the magic four wheeler while Gray and Lucy get in the other side. "We'll be driving fast guys. Try not to fall out of your seats." Gray slightly glares at me. I hold up my arms in defense. "Just a word of warning, even I have trouble when Erza's behind the wheel."

We raced around the building and started following the train. I clutch the seat. We follow the train tracks and soon enough I hear the speeding train. Gray gets up and out the window of the four wheeler and clings himself to the top of the vehicle. I look out that window with Lucy on the other side. "You alright Erza?" She was going really fast... She nods focusing on the road. I see a flash of pink hair falling towards us, Natsu has rejoined...

...

We got back to the train station after Natsu told us he had seen lullaby. A shadow Mage had it. Everybody was freaking out. Erza tried to get answers and when she wasn't given what she wanted... She head butted them and knocked them out. Lucy's reaction was the best thing on the planet. I snigger. "Normally I'm the one who does interrogations whenever I have a job with the red head. Though I still love her method."

Natsu agrees, if that wide grin of his was anything to go by... Passing by multiple bodies of the guards, we finally enter the main waiting room of the... Actually I have no idea what this room is... The Entryway! Yes, got it! A group of mages or at least what looked like mages if the odd clothing choices were anything to go bye...

There stood Erigor in the front with a gigantic scythe. Erza asked him what was going on and he said he was going to play lullaby on the intercom... Whyyyyyyyyyy? His reasoning was false, talking about the rites that guilds should have... I'm sure his intentions aren't so "noble".

He ran off, leaving behind his horde of mages. Erza sends Natsu and Gray after him and two of the dark guild members follow after. I look back to the crowd of mages. I grin. I hold out my arm and let my yellow lightning butterflies out. They were the best choices for large groups of people due to their speed. "Let's show them an eternal bond guys! Electric Buzz Full Fusion!" I felt our magic connect and...

Electricity was in the air. I felt my body take on the electrical energy as I surged through the crowd knocking them around and paralyzing the few that managed to dodge by a small margin. Looking back I grinned a little less than fifty had been taken out by the one attack. An S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail should always be capable of at least that much after all.

I pause to look at Lucy's attack. She called out a crab like dude who was clearly a hairdresser... Ok. I can dig it. He moved quickly though it wasn't hard to see... Probably because of my electrical form. Looking behind me I see a crowd gathering. I turn to them. I send a grin and release my form's magic. "Electric Pulse!"

A wave of of pure electric magic hit everybody and knocked them out. My fusion ended as the attack finished. Probably due to the output of so much energy. Once my attack exceeds the first amount of magic I used to create the bond with, it crashes. Glancing back to my friends I saw quite a few of Erza's special swords. I shudder lightly, I am so glad I am not the aim of that attack... She releases a hail of swords that run through the enemy taking them all out.

Erza send Lucy away running to aid the others or whatever. Butterflies surround me fluttering happily as I walk towards Erza. She collapses for a second then leans against my legs. "You used too much magic driving huh?" She chuckles tiredly. "Yeah." "Next time, I'm driving." "Fine." She said chuckling as she rested against the back of my legs.

"Partial bond." I mutter as I transfer some of my magic to Erza.

Erza sighs in an odd mixture of relief and frustration. "You really shouldn't do that." I feel myself hold back from snorting. "We're still mid mission, I'm not letting our strongest mage become indisposed for something as silly as forcing herself harder than she can handle." She pauses for a second before jolting up. "We've got to warn the citizens!" I feel myself flinch. "Your right we've gotta go!"

...

Makarov POV

My face paled.. How much damage was I going to have to pay for!? Mirajane got an excited look in her eyes. Ah, a happy Mirajane was an beautiful Mirajane. "You'll never guess who else joined the group." Mirajane said teasingly. "... Natalie has joined team Natsu." I pale. That soon after she woke up? She might cause the most damage. "Ahh, you Bond Wizard is awake? She is such a darling!" Bob said having listened in to the letter. "No matter how nice she is, she can cause me as much misery as Natsu and Gray combined." I growled out.

Natalie POV

We make our way through the hallways of the train station. We find an serviceable megaphone. Finding a balcony in front of the crowd, Erza takes the reigns and starts calling for the citizens to evacuate the area. I stand behind her letting Erza do what is needed. I smile, I like it when Erza has an authoritative way about her. Unless it is pointed at me in a domineering way of course. Then I'm trying my best to run.

She finishes watching satisfied as the citizens scatter, getting as far away from the train station as possible. The workers of the station try to stop us. "You guys should really leave too, otherwise you'll probably be caught in the crossfire and we're trying to create as few casualties as possible." I speak up, trying to keep a calm tone. The workers pale and join the group of retreating citizens. I grin satisfied with the results. Then I hear a force of wind pick up behind me, I turn. The station was entirely engulfed by a tornado!


End file.
